Just walk away
by Premade-apples
Summary: You can't help but to just walk away. This is my first fic oneshot so just go easy. But reviews of all kinds are welcomed.


**Yeah hi, um I'm pretty new to this community, or what I mean is actually joining the community. I've been reading fanfics for about a year now, but I've never had the guts to put up my very own. I have had the guts to review. though I always use different names, but now I can call one my own and its Pre-made apples. I KNOW IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. What the hell does it mean? Beats me. Anywayz I do hope my writing style is to your likings.**

**This story is based on a song, I don't know why, it just popped in my head and I thought it went with the story.**

* * *

_If you see me walking down the street  
And I start to cry each time we meet  
Walk on by, walk on by_

_I just can't get over losing you  
And so if I seem broken and blue  
Walk on by, walk on by_

Foolish pride  
Is all that I have left  
So let me hide  
The tears and the sadness you gave me  
When you said goodbye 

He thought that she looked like an ordinary girl to anyone who didn't know her. She probably looked great to any stranger that walked her way and past. That unnaturally pastel pink hair of hers was still the same style only an inch longer but still short nonetheless and she still manage to wear the same headband on top of her head.

She was dressed considerably better in his opinion. The same colored dress, only shorter showing off her long legs, and the bit of cleavage to show off how much she's grown. That's what she looked like to any stranger. Regular, normal, ordinary. But he could see past her everyday façade. He always knew how to read her like a book, who she really was. Strong, fragile, sensitive, indifferent, intelligent, and hopelessly stupidly sympathetic. He noticed the places her eyes would wonder off to, always taking in her surroundings making it memorable. He noticed how she would greet everyone with a true smile on her face and nothing more. He noticed the way she used her body language to put a point that she was right there and nothing can get in her way. But the thing he noticed most of all, she was with a guy. Tall and broad. Black hair, onyx eyes. She was so close beside him, holding hands as they walked side-by-side. They were at a flower shop not far down the road. She was looking at the white flowers. She liked those best. He remembered the times she always bring him some. He remembered everything about her in unbearable details that would visit, haunt as well as pleasure him nonstop.

The memories he had of her were too vivid. They weren't like all his other memories which were beginning to blur since he finally achieved his goal about a month ago. The massacre, Itachi, Oto, Orochimaru, his mother and father, and Konoha. Unlike all of them, she was alive and awake inside of him, constantly tossing and turning. She just refused to die, much like himself. He tried to separate their bonds years ago and tried everything to keep his mind off of her, even gave his body up to lewd and disgraceful women for a way to keep all his reminders of could of and should have been. What he was today. He tried to drown and intoxicate all of the memories into the darkest corners of his mind. But she was determinedly etched into the front of his skull.

He shivered. A cool wind swept over past and the smell of fresh moisture kissed his senses. He was at a little food stand a little farther down the block buying an apple he had no intentions of eating. He had been searching around in his pockets for the right amount of change to buy the apple when he glanced over and saw her. His legs almost collapsed right from beneath him when his gaze landed on her pink crown. He nearly forced himself right into his own suffocating darkness when his mind recognizes her slender yet ample figure.

He gasped in a small bubble of air, though no one noticed. It clogged in his chest and wrapped around his heart, strangling the organ into hysteria. His pulse was fluttering erratically as he spun back to the food stand. The thumping overwhelmed his own ears. Though, no one noticed. His throat was perched and struggled to breathe he tried to put into his lungs. He tried to look as casual as possible, so no one can notice his new behavior, he put the change he finally reached into one of his hidden pockets and slapped them on the stand in front of the vendor.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he walked casual hiding amongst the crowd from her view. He strolled down the block, found a lamppost to imperturbably lean against and then bit the apple and stared down to the ground, hiding his face from the world and he looked so casual doing so.

"Damn," he sighed letting his lids fall shut. _It's her,_ his mind kept repeating itself over and over again like a wind-up car toy stuck in a loop. _It's her. It's her. Oh Kami, it's her_. The girl who use to always devoted herself to him, the one he trusted and could stand her existence of being near him when possible. The one who always put him as her first priority above anything else.

"It's her, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Sakura set down some of the flowers she had been observing for quite awhile. She use to always pick out these flowers, she always loved them. That had been when life still had flavor. 

She snuggled closer to the man beside her, slipping her arm around his and pulled herself against him.

"Found what you want, Sai-kun?" she asked cheerfully.

"We just got here. Just wait a minute, old hag," he mumbled to her as he surveyed all the flower arrangements not knowing which to decide from. Sakura glanced up at him; her eyes sparkled yet, with a hint of annoyance, but nonetheless happy. His comments like that use to irritate her to no end, and his way of treating her with hardly the respect she deserved was like scorching water. They didn't anymore. She was use to his ways and she was immune to it, but it was his way of loving her, without anyone noticing. He never really cared for her and he said hurtful words to her that he never meant, but never admit. But time went by and her memory of a lost dream of a certain person subsided, and his care for her grew, but never his manners towards her, and she noticed, but never acknowledged until now, because of a certain person is too far to reach.

She held on tighter. There was a soft tap on her head and Sakura glanced up. A couple more drops of rain hit her face, one on her nose, and the other on her right cheek. The pain that stirred there made her flinch.

Sai grumbled something about how it was to buy something that didn't last long and could be so expensive.

Sakura's eyes closed as the rain quickened and a pleased sigh followed. She lowered her face and leaned against the solid building next to her. The tiny pit-pats of the cold downpour on her increased. The drops seeped through her hair and soothed her hot skin she had before when it was sunny and humid moments ago.

"Ah, shit," Sai muttered as he noticed the drizzle, onyx eyes narrowed down with a bit of irritation then subsided and soften noticing Sakura's peaceful state. He took away his arms and found a deserted newspaper near by putting it on top of his head. "Didn't I tell you to bring a damn umbrella?"

"I couldn't find one," Sakura replied ineffectively.

Sai shook his head and ran his tongue over his front teeth. "You're so worthless. Why is it I keep you around for?"

Sakura heard his playful tease, and hit him square on the shoulder, not too hard of course.

He smiled back, turning away and hastily started down the street, leaving Sakura tripping to keep up behind him, reaching and grabbing for his body before he left her in the dust.

* * *

He saw as the man spun around and stalked down the road in his direction and Sakura stumbling just trying to keep up. He couldn't believe what he just heard the guy say to her. To _Haruno Sakura_. He kept his head down trying not to be noticed, swallowing hard. He wasn't oblivious to the situation. He saw the way Sakura had smiled and he figured that the guy half-hardy meant what he said. He may have been half-dead in the forest a month ago after defeating his brother, but the ex-missing-nin could still put two and two together. 

They were going to stroll right by him. What should he do? Just retreat into the shadows and let them pass on by? The man smirked, smug and lopsided. He had never been the reserved passive type.

* * *

"Fucking rain." 

"I like it," Sakura breathed contentedly, lengthening her strides to stay beside him.

"Yeah, you would," Sai snorted out at her naïve behavior.

Sakura closed her eyes. She tried to shut out everything but the rain and Sai's body heat. She pulled his arm around her shoulders and nested into the corner she had made for herself with his body. He was her only anchor now, Sai was her only refuge. He was hers for the keeping. Years ago, a team use to play that role for her, but she hadn't heard of it for so long that it was now foreign to her, they all moved on to their exceeding achievements and life long goals. Nothing could touch her in a way, touch her heart the way Sai could- except him, but that was a whole other song.

She blindly let him lead her down the street back toward their apartment. She didn't exactly care how long the distance was, seeing that he wanted to go the long way home, but it was his way of spending the time with her without it being noticed. It wasn't because he was embarrassed of her, he actually took pride of showing her off, it was just the fact he had the emotion of nothingness, though it was never the case. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

She was humming. She did that often now. It was a tune she could never get out of her head and it constantly flooded through her veins. She had no idea what the words to the song she sung to herself were, she had forgotten those long ago, she only remembered the sweet voice of her mother singing it to her at night, so the melody just felt right. It was cheerless and slow, emotive but frail all at once. It fit nicely into this harmonized stride she had recently made for herself.

Suddenly, Sakura was hit by something larger and sturdier than she was and stumbled back; the song cracked, her emerald eyes flew open.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

Sai kept on going unaware of the scene going on from behind. Sakura stabilized herself and blinked up.

_Oh God._

"Guess I'm just in a rush to get out of this rain." He still stood strong and a certain air of pride around him. He was tanned and handsome, just like she remembered, only grew in height. His hair was still spiked up in the back and the rest framing along his face. And that same uninterested and unemotional façade, but still, handsome as ever. Sakura croaked.

In an instant that was shattered and then frozen into a million shards and pieces, he engraved a new image of Sakura into his mind and communicated to her what exactly that image was.

He could see the make-up she had on to hide the Sakura he'd once knew. He could see her eyes more clearly to see that it wasn't as sparkling and the blazing fire that there once were so many years ago. He could see the aching that stained and dripped from every word she spoke. And he knew he had put it there. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be here like this; she wouldn't have that big sapphire ring coming from someone she didn't intend to ever fall in love with and pretend she was happy. She wouldn't be so much like him. It was his fault. He had broken Sakura when he walked out on her that night, when he left her on that bench, and ignored the things she truly meant, the love and devotion and the promises of making him happy with her without regrets. But he ignored and left.

And now, she wasn't his.

And there was nothing he could do anymore. Sakura was Sakura's business now. She had been more than willing to let him in, more than willing to always be there for him, but he had just walked away from her and left her crying and broken, something he was always good at doing.

And then, as if their whole world was just a movie put momentarily on pause, time started ticking on by again. Life hoped back in step.

"Aren't we all," Sakura said in a quite soft voice.

An 'hn' along with a rare chuckle she remembered, but a familiar charming chuckle. It hurt. "If you're not careful, you could get sick.."

He offered an apple he brought with the previous ones. His knuckles gently brushed her hand. She felt the breeze as his skin swept over hers.

"Here," he said.

She struggled to rip her gaze away from his, out of the pools of pain. She finally managed with a small whimper and looked down at the apple he was presenting.

"You should eat more healthier," he added. "May work if you get an upcoming cold or so I heard."

Sakura gingerly grasped the apple. The heat of the man she had so affectingly loved, was still radiating from the apples red layer. She said nothing.

"Again, I'm sorry."

Shiny emerald eyes darted up into rich onyx ones. Her stare wavered with threatening tears she would never ever shed for him. Not again.

He smiled weakly, ignoring the burning behind her eyes and sidestepped past.

"Hey hag, what's keeping ya," Sai said, noticing only the air by his side and not his newly wife. His voice effectively took her out of her distressed reverie. As she picked up her pace to meet her husband, Sakura absently bit into the apple given to her.

"Where'd ya get the apple?" He mumbled to her.

She stole one glance behind her, glassy-eyed and deflated. She watched as he sauntered off through a curtain of grey showers, whistling a tune that matched the one constantly on her own mind.

_That's right, Sasuke. Just walk away._

* * *

**Okay, that was done and good enough for me. Another thing, where did everybody get the idea that Sasuke liked tomato's? I'm oblivious to that cuz not once in the anime did I see nor hear him enjoy eating tomato's. So instead, I did the next best thing of him liking apples instead.**

**Lyrics from 'Dionne Warwick', 'Walk On By'**

**Oh and don't sue.**


End file.
